Other SIDE
by A Learning PEN
Summary: PEEP INSIDE ...DUO OS ...


**HELLO ..!..!..!...**

* * *

A silent morining in bureau ...only ...flipping of file pages ...tick- tick voice of ..watch ...was ...their...Freddy in deep thinking ...pankaj looked at him ...to purvi ...Yeh freddy sir ko kya hua

Purvi : Bhaut soch rhe hai sir ..lekin ...kya

Pankaj : ruko Poochta hoon ...to freddy Kya hau Sir kuch soch rhe hai ...koi problem

Freddy : Nhi pankaj kuch nhi

Purvi : Sir plz bole na

Freddy : Soch rha hoon ...Daya Sir aur abhijeet Sir kitne alag hai

Pankaj : Daya Aur Abhijeet sir Alag kaise

Freddy : Pankaj ...Jaise Daya Sir ...Body builder hai Aur Abhijeet Sir detective

Purvi : Daya sir ...Bilkul Apne Naam Jaise hai ...Ek second bhi nhi sochte hai ...Par abhijeet sir ...Puri tarah se sure hone ke Baad Daya Dikhate hai

Pankaj : Haan Abhijeet Sir Daante bhi Bahut hai ..Daya Sir Kaam daante hai ...

Purvi : Tujhe Tho Daant ka hi rheta hai

Daya arrived listen all ...

Freddy : Daya Sir ke Sentiment ...aur Abhijeey Sir ka ...Extra control ...Apne ...Sentiments par ...

Pankaj : Abhijeet Sir Anti- Joke, Anti -smile, workalcolic ...Dicipline Types ...Aur Daya Sir Totally different ...Smile , Prank , joke , Aur Anti -file ...Type Hai

Daya interept them ...Kya Bhai ...Kya ho rha hai ...Izzat ke sath bezzati kar rhe ho Hum dono ki ...Haan ...Freddy

Freddy : Nhi nhi ...sir humm...num tho bas

Abhijeet also Arrived ...Daya saw abhijeet near door ...A prank ...Came in his mind

Daya : Waise freddy Sach kha ...Tumhare Abhijeet sir hai BAde ...Boring Type ke ...(Abhijeet stopped Raised his Eyebrow Make a Ooooo Face )...Matalab ...aisa lagta Hai ...Jasie ...Tax pay karta hai Har cheez ka ...limit mein Sab kuch ...Hasne ki Jagah smile ...are ...uski koi Khani Hi hello se aage Jati hi nhi ...Bilkul ...SMS Tyoe hai ...Word limit mein ...(trio Laugh)(Abhijeet Think SMS ...Kuch jada old nhi ho gya ...WHATSApp ke jamane mein )...Kapde bhi ...Pata Nhi kis ko follow karta hai ...Aur (loud voice) ...Khana ...Sant mahatma wala ...Daal -roti ...Yrr ...Pizza Burger Khane ke Ummar mein Koi aia hota hai Kya ...Btao ...(to pankaj ) Tum btao

Pankaj : Nhi sir koi nhi hota hum wahi bol rhe the ...

Daya : Insaan Thak tha Nhi Hai Kya Perfect hoke ...(looked at door ) Kabhi tho koi MIstake kiya kare ...Huzur ...

Abhijeet (pov) : Beta Ruko ...Abhi Btaata hoon ...(serious) ...Kya ho rha hai Kaam Nhi hai kya

Daya (whisper ) : sahi the tum log

Pankaj : Pata hai Sir ...

Abhijeet : Pankaj kal Wali file .do mujhe ...

Pankaj yess sir ...abhi laya

Abhijeet : Freddy ...dhenchu ...ke pass jao ...Purvi ...record match ho gaye ho report ...do ...mujhe

Acp sir : Abhijeet ...cabin mein ayo

Abhijeet : mein abhi aata hoon ...

Acp : Woh File kha hai Jo mein ne di thi ...tumko Daya ko

Abhijeet (pov) : Aree Baap re ...File Tho daya ne di thi par mein bhool gaya ...Apna report Manage karna Kya karu (idea Looked at daya ...from cabin ) Beta Bhahut dukh hai na Tujhe mere ...Anti - Prank , Anti - joke ...Par ...Aaj ke baad ...khud bolega ...Abhijeet Tum ...Anti ...hi Ache ho ...(to Acp sir ) Sir mein Daya ko ...mein abhi ...aata

Acp (angry) : Nhi Abhijeet Tum Kitni baar daya ho bachaoge ...phir se nhi kiya issne kaam ...mujhe pata ...hai ,...Abhi uske hisse ka bhi tum hi karke leke mere samne rakh doge ...Mein khud baat karta hoon (he went outside )

Abhijeet (Inside ): (murmur) : Sorry Daya ...

outside

Acp : Daya ...

Daya (confused ) : Inko Kya hua : Yess Sirr ..

Acp : Kab tak aisa chlega ..aisa

Daya (still confuse) : Kaisa

Acp : Abhijeet Kab Tak file complete karega ...Tumhari jo Kaam Tumko diya Hua woh bhi Abhijeet kare tum kya karo prank ...haan ...

Daya : File Iss ne Meri ..

Acp :Haan Uss ne Hi tho complete ...Ki hai Tumhari file kal bhi ...Usske liye hi chhod di ...

Daya : (down his head ): Sir par

Acp : No more Arguments Daya ...woh file mujhe chahiye complete samjhe uss mein jo bhi incomplete hai tum karoge ...

Abhijeet Stood behind acp sir ...Looked at daya

Daya (furious ) : Abhijeeeeeetttttttt

Abhijeet : Kya hua Daya

Daya : Tum ne Jooth Bola Acp sir se Mein nhi ki file complete

Abhijeet: Mein nhi Bola ...kuch bhi bass sir ne file poocha tho mein tumhara naam liya aur sir ko laga tumne file nhi

Daya ; Acp tho mujhe kaam chor samjhte hai

Abhijeet : Back record hi aise hai tumhare

Daya : Mazak bna rhe ho ...Sir ko btaya kyu nhi ki

Abhijeet ; Maan Nhi tha ...btane ka

Daya : Acha Mujhe Daant khte dekhne ka maan Tha

Abhijeet (sweetly ) : Haan

Daya (surprised) : Haan ...Abhijeet

Abhijeet : Mera Maan Tha ...Tumhari wish puri karne ka ...Tho mein kar rha hoon ...unlimited hoke ...SMS ki personality chhod ke ...(daya : aise mujhe ...pe prank karke ) ...Abhijeeet Pat his cheek : Haan ...(wiknked at him )

Daya looked at him...After some mimut hear ...His shouting voice ...

Daya (shook) : lo Ho gaya Kar chuka ...Prank aur joke ...But for his surprise

Abhijeet : Tum ne ...Mitha Khaya ...Kaise ...Freddy

Freddy : Sir khaa liya

Abhijeet : Wahi tho kaise ...Lagta hai Paper nhi padhte tum ...Kitne log ...Diabetes ho rhi phir bhi tum ...

Freddy : Sorry sir

Abhijeet : Jao ...Kaam Karo ...Box mujhe do ...Freddy handover sweet box to him ...Daya stunt ...at his place His brother ...jolly personality ...is very dangerous ...for all ...He can Make everyone ...Dhakan ...By his prank ...

Abhijeet : eat sweet ...LAughed ..looked at Daya ...(sing ) ...Hum woh Hai jo 2 aur 2 Paanch ...Banade ...

Daya Bit his Nail (pov) ...Abby yeh tho ...Bahut khtarnak hai yrr ...(make a baby cry face ) ...iss ki file mein karu ...Abhiiiiiiiiiii...

Forensic Lab ...

Abhijeet : Kya Dr. sahab.. Kuch samjh nhi aa rha hai

Dr. sal : Mujhe kuch nhi aa rha hai Tumko Kaise aa yega ...

Abhijeet : Lagta Hai Umar ho gayi hai ...Apki Sahi bolta hai

Sal : KYa umar meri ...Kaun hai Joh bol rha tha

Abhijeet : Pankaj

Sal : Pankaj ki Itni himaat

Abhijeet : Aree mein ne bola tha Uski Itni himaat par woh bola

Sal : Ane do ...Thank you ...Woh pankaj nhi Woh hai Na uska ...Boss Dcp ...Ussi ke shabd honge ...Ane do ...

Pankaj entered with DCP ...

Sal : Ayo - Ayo ...DCP sahab

Dcp : mujhe nhi pata Tha ...Tumko Itni ...Acha Lagta hai ana mera Lab mein

Sal : Acha ...Bilkul nhi lagta par kya kare ...

Dcp : Kya Hua hai ...

Abhieet : mein chalta hoon ...Sir ...Kuch kaam Hai (patted Pankaj shoulder wishpred in his ear : Bhagwan tumko Skhati de)

Pankaj (confused by this type of blessing )

Sal : Poocho Apne ladle Officer se ...Kise Pooch kar meri ...Umar ka pata laga rha tha

Pankaj (mum) : Mein Aapki Umar ...Mein ...

Dcp : Tum kaam Kar rhe ho Ya yeh Sab

Sal : Drama Kar rje ho Dcp Tumne Kha Hoga

Dcp : Salunkhe Bekaar Mujh pe chad rhe ho tum ...Baad mein aata hoon ...Mein ...Uff ...

Pankaj and dcp rushed Out from ...Lab ...Dcp went to ...his car ...Pankaj attend a call ...

Abhijeet : Came infront of Pankaj : Kyu Bhai ...Kaisi Rhi Lab Yatra

Pankaj :Apne

Abhieet : Hmm ...

Pankaj : Kyu sie bekaar salunkhe sir ne kitna Daanta ...

Abhijeet : Maan Tha mera ...Tumhare Sath Joke karne ka

Pankaj : Mera Joke Bna diya ...

Abhijeet : Anti- joke ...Ka joke hai Bhai ...

Pankaj : Sir ...woh ...

Abhijeet : Kaam KAro

Pankaj : Abhijeet sir ...

Daya , Pankaj , Purvi Freddy ...walking to and fro ...

Pankaj : Sir Abhijeet sir ...Prank Bahut Khatarnak karte hai ...plzz kuch karo ...Aaj mein ...Salunkhe sir se Maar Khate khate rhe gaya ...Bass

Freddy : Mujhe Tho Abhijeet Sir ne ...Khane ...Hi nhi diya

Purvi : Haan Sir ne mujhe kuch nhi kiya ...kyu ...

Freddy : Nhi kiya Tho Karenge

Pankaj and freddy : Plzz daya Sir humko Abhijeet sir se bacho humare purane ...Wale abhijeet sir ache ...Sir ...ne Prank kiya ...Kiay Adhe din mein ...Pareshaan Ho gaye hai

Daya : Aree chup Mein khud ...PAreshaan Hoon Mujh se poocho ...tumhare ...sir ne ...sab se bura prankh mere sath kiya ...hai ...Acp sir se class lagwa di direct ...

Whole Day .. Passed ... Abhijeet smiled Laughed ...On ...condition of ...his brother ...his team mates ...

Acp : chalo sab log jao Ghar ...Baki Kal Daya File

Daya : Sir yeh le File ...

Acp : Good Chalo ...Jao tum bhi ...go

Abhijeet : Aap sabko ..dinner pe invite kar rha hoon ...

Acp (surprised ) : Par kyu ...abhijeet aaj kya hai

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi ...sir (emotional) Apno ke sath ke liye jaruri nhi hai ki koi occasion ho

Acp : sahi bola abhijeet ...Chalo sab log kha

Abhijeet : saffron ...

Freddy : 5 star

Abhijeet : Haan Chalo sab log

Abhijeet went daya : Daya

Daya : lokked at him : Kya hai

Abhijeet : Tu nhi chalega

Daya : Kyu nhi chalunga ...

Abhijeet hug him : Sorry ...

DAya : Smiled Koi nhi

All enjoyed treat ...

Abhijeet : Mein payment karke aaya ...He went to counter ...

Freddy : Abhijeet sir kitne ache ...Pankaj : Haan Sir bahut ache hai

Acp : haan Bhai ...Freddy aur pankaj ko tho khane ko mile bas ...

All laughed ...

A Msg Poped in daya's phone ...Daya Opened ..the msg : What ! ! ! !...

_MSG ..._

_Dear Costumer_

_Payment from ur account...of RS ...8000 Rs _

_Thank you ..._

Daya check his pocket ...He got his bhai's Naughty Act .while hugging brother shown his detective skills in his pocket ..Abhiiiiii ...A tough out emojii poped ...in his phone ...

Abhijeet Came moving his hand in hair : kyu kaisi lagi aaj ki treat ...

All : Bahut achii ...

Abhijeet Looked at daya : Mujhe bhi Bahut achii lagi ...

Daya : Haa ...achi Lagi (smiled) Treat ...(stressed) ...

All went to their home so duo ...

Abhijeet enter to home ...Aaj Maza aa gaya ...Kyu Daya woh kaun sa Gana Hai ...Daya Befikri ...Kaise Suru Hota hai Gana Yrr

Daya : mujhe Tho ...Aaj bas ek hi Gana Yaad aa rha hai ...

Abhijeet : Acha kaun sa

Daya :_ Humein tho loot liya ...Humein loot liya ...Kisi ne aaj Hotel Mein ...uski gehri Ankho ne ...Uski Soni Smile ne ..._

Abhijeet : Alle Mela Bhaloo ... Bahut Loot gaya aaj ...He run to his room

Daya : ABhijeet ke Bachee

Abhijeet : Abhi shadi nhi hui Daya ...Bache kha se

Daya : Oooo god ...Koi nhi jeet sakta isse ...went to his room

Abhijeet : Laughed his heart out ...Thodi Pagal Panti bhi jarurui hai ...Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daya (pov) : uff...Other side Of My brother is just ...surprise ...

* * *

KAISA LAGA BTANA JARURU ...YEE DREAM IS FAMILY ...PE BHI REVIEW KARE JIN NE NHI KIYA HAI ...

R and R

Rhia dubey


End file.
